I Love you so goodbye
by Neko-Sky Maiden Wendy
Summary: Natsu bought Lucy's hand in Marriage while she tries to escape inspired by screw prince charming and not your typical princess
1. Chapter 1

July 2

"WHAT!" Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs "You heard me, we are saving and expanding the heartfilia rail ways with you getting married with Natsu Dragneel" he said taking a sip from his coffee "IM NOT GEETING MARRIED BECAUSE SOMEONE PAID MY FATHER 1 Million JEWELS !" She yelled again and Jude sighed and snapped his men popped out and hit Lucy on her neck dragging her unconscious

When Lucy wakes up

Lucy woke up with a groan and only to see herself in a car "where am I!" she demanded.

..

..

..

No answer. A vein popped on Lucy's head "celestial dragon's roar!" nothing "don't think about it you cant use nagic" A scarlet haired girl said whom she didn't see.A few minuets later the car came to a stop "lets go"the scarlet haired girl said "no" Lucy said while the scarlet girl sighed and placed Lucy on her solders like a towel "oi! What are you doing! Let me go!" she said but the scarlet woman just ignored her

Inside

Makarov was smiling there and said "Hey!" then looked at Lucy "Umm Erza why is there a collar and a leash on her?" He asked "I placed it on her when she tried to escape" Erza said proudly while Makarov and Lucy sweat dropped "Anyways" he said but was cut off with a "yo!" from a pink-ish haired guy,yes this man was no other then Natsu Dragneel "Lucy this is your fiancé" he said while Lucy looked away and blushed

"NO!Argh stop it Lucy don't fall for him!' she thought mentally slapping herself "hmph!"

Natsu's room

Lucy was sitting cross-legged on the bed smirking. Apparently Makarov placed magic-locks every where except the bathrooms and she had a magic-blocker necklace on her neck which she cant take off with her hands but that doesn't stop her plans,what are they you ask? Well Lucy is about to execute the door opened revealing Natsu she kicked his you-know-whats and sent him rolling on the floor. It didn't take Lucy long to get out of the mansion,she found a rock,cut her necklace with it,then ate the rock and chanted "Celestial Wings" suddenly yellow wings popped on her back but before she could escape ice chained her feet and she was brought down to the floor "damn it"she cursed "oi! Stripper! Found her yet!" natsu yelled and looked at Lucy putting a new necklace on her then melting the ice with his hands while sighing "can you stand?'' he asked "Oh yes! My feet just got frozen and are now numb of course not!"She yelled .Natsu glared at Gray and the fight commences

30 mins later

"AHEM IM STILL HERE!" Lucy said with an annoyed expression. With one last glare Natsu carried Lucy Bridal style inside "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" she yelled blushing and struggling "Well you cant walk so I'm carrying in defeat Lucy just cursed the whole they arrived at the dinner table Makrov said "awwwwww they already found love~" "NO! Some Raven haired dude froze my efing feat and now I cant stand!" oh how will Lucy survive


	2. Chapter 2

Neko-SMW:YO!

Im sorry for not updating but I had school exams and I was just lazy

And for those who read my stories but have no account? No problemo here you can get all my updates

/pages/Neko-Sky-Maiden-Wendy-Fanfictionnet/180006638809259?cropsuccess

Just add facebook

I don't own FT

~ILYSG~

~Lucy~

'I have to say I'm starting to like it here. Well exept for some parts.' I thought as I took a bath

"NO!WAY!"Natsu?

"Yes and Rouge are staying hre for 5 days"  
"But-"  
"No buts! Agree or else!"

"Fine"

Well that was weird

-=+-=+Natsu+=-+=-

SHIT! Those bastard are coming. The door to the bathroom opened "Hey" I said smiling and she returned the smile. "My cousins are coming" I said bitterly while Lucy looked at me with a confuse look.

Suddenly a ring was heard

"Speak of he Devils" I muttered

906906Normal609609

"Make sure to execute this mission perfectly got it?!" The man talking to a blond and black haired man commanded "yes master" The blond one replied with an evil smirk "We meet once Princess"

123321123321

Neko-SMW-sorry if its short


	3. SUMIMASEN (must read)

HI! NEKO SMW HERE!

1st I would like to apologies: I have to go on Hiatus until I graduate (I need to study)

2nd I am sorry for short chapters but I do all my stories at once and at school

3rd I might start a story (will actually) Its Fairy Tail Girls generation.I know I know 10+ unfinished stories and your starting a new one? It just keeps popping up in my mind

Again im so sorry!


End file.
